my_favourite_classroomfandomcom-20200214-history
My Favourite Classroom
My Favourite Classroom is an animated series created by Branch Rock Productions LTD. Plot In Everwood School Sixth Form, a 16-year old creative boy named Saajid finds a mysterious pink alien with a pink flower named Carnation under the large tree. Saajid takes Carnation into the Sixth Form building and find new teachers and make new friends. Characters Major Characters * Saajid Sol Enigma '- A 16-year old creative boy who is the main protagonist of the show. He likes to draw pictures and helping friends by developing his social skills. He is half intelligent yet he likes to eat some sugar before he became hyper. * '''Carnation '- A Flower who fell from the tree starts off as a baby. But later, she became Saajid's true partner. She later grows/develops to become a fashion supermodel. * 'Sharp Servant '- A boy who is Saajid's friend. He use to be a very great helper and likes to help things by re-improving Saajid's sentences right and cleaning the cups. Ms. Zenithbloom's Classmates Students * 'Presto Pronounce-It-All '- A smart boy who likes to solve puzzles and fixing computers. He knows how to say some few words but he tries to pronounce some of it. * 'Stone Chap '- A boy who likes to eat bagels all the time and he is a former old Community Access jester/leader. He likes to go to the gym one day. * 'Overheat '- A loudmouth girl who yells some random bad stuff by interrupting subjects. She doesn't like Ms. Zenithbloom. * 'Kindberry '- A boy who has 2 personality sides: One is kind but the other one is sinister. He's part of The Orange Star. * 'Post-Mailbuddy '- A boy who's a very good School Messenger of Everwood School but rather a police officer/lawyer. He likes to talk with Saajid all the time. * '''Animal Schoolmate - A boy who's obsessed with animals and also make animal sounds by using his impressions. He likes to make some jokes with Saajid. * Cricket Kid '- A short smart boy who likes to play cricket. He's basically Rainbow Math Ally's best friend. * '''Rainbow Math Ally '- A old-fashioned cartoon styled boy who likes Maths and Art. He's basically Cricket Kid's best friend. * 'SAP-Lass (Super Attractive Pretty Lass) '- A large girl who likes to give hugs. She doesn't like fitting into small doors. * '''Goldfield 23 - A blonde-haired girl who doesn't like disturbing but she's very good at Hair & Beauty. She likes supermodels. Teachers * Ms. Zenithbloom '- The main teacher of the classroom. She is a very smart yet elegant teacher in Everwood Sixth Form School. She likes flowers and often imagines that one of the students are very cool people. Supporting Characters Team Delightroupes * '''Marias '- A 13-year old girl who has 2 personality sides: One was kinda sweet, nice and beautiful but on the other side, she's cruel, aggressive and yet under-whelming. * 'Lui '- A 12-year old short girl who's rather sassy yet she has a sense of humor. * 'Bellisa '- A 13-year old girl who's rather intelligent yet she has a childish personality. * 'Reece Tyrison '- A boy who likes to play football anytime he wants. * 'Ms. Pyrola '- A Mentor supervisor and the receptionist of Mentor's Inc. She's also the former supporting character of Team Delightroupes. * '''Ms. Swiftstream - A Mentor supervisor and the janitor of Mentor's Inc. * Doodlis GX '- A magic doodle robot who's programmed by Ms. Swiftstream in order to make the entire Mentors Inc. safe and happy. Other Trigress Characters * '''Fallia '- A girl who's formerly Saajid's best friend at Year 11 however, she's one of the helpers of The Orange Star even though, she's a Trigress. * 'Dylass '- An uncorrupted girl who's formerly a mouse. * 'Pycha '- An uncorrupted boy who's formerly a tree monster. * 'Sildi and Sildo '- Two uncorrupted twin girls who's formerly a conjoined twin kittens. * 'Agsi '- An uncorrupted boy who's formerly a velociraptor. * 'Illimag '- An uncorrupted girl who's formerly a bird. * 'Graggis '- A teenage boy who's rather quiet and likes to protect the building. * 'Shianna '- A teenage girl who likes Hair & Beauty and Goldfield 23's best friend. * 'Aidas '- A boy who's kinda quiet and friendly. However, when he gets mad, he turns into his Monstrate form: Aidas Storm. * 'Mikalis '- A boy who's formerly a Trigress villain but as of now, he's a protective hero/ally. * 'Dil & Darl '- Two twin boys who's rather quiet but when they gets stressed, they start to throw tantrums. * 'Elegisa '- A teenage girl who likes to hang out with Plassio. * '''Plassio - A silent girl who likes to hang out with Elegisa. Episodes Seasons * Start With A Seed * Festivality * The Old Seasonal Eras * Cherry Migration * The Revenge of Dahlia * Floral Finale Development & Themes Concept & Creation Production Broadcast History Trivia Category:My Favourite Classroom